thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Little Engines Part 1
'The Three Little Engines Part 1 '''is the second episode of the seventeenth season. Plot 100 years ago from today, three members of the North Western Railway were built. Time and time again they've proved to be Really Useful Engines. That is why, we here have decided to honour them with a special three-part episode for each of them. ("Thomas the Tank Engine" shows on screen) (November 2013) (shows Thomas puffing into Knapford) Thomas the Tank Engine has now worked on the North Western Railway for nearly 100 years now. He puffed cheerfully into Knapford, where he saw Percy with The Truck at the Yard, who were going off to prune any trees on the line. This was now a mandatory procedure after the storm that had destroyed Henry's Forest. The passengers disembarked Thomas's train and then he took Annie and Clarabel to the carriage shed. "Hullo, Percy. Going pruning, I see." "Yes, the Fat Controller's been complaining about passengers complaining about the trees hitting the coaches over there near Vicarstown," Percy replied. "He should be the one pruning!" Thomas replied. "I know! Even Henry, James, and Gordon agree with me. But no one dares tell that to the Fat Controller." "If we did, we'd never see the end of it," The Truck added. "Exactly." There was a moment of silence. "Can you believe its been almost 100 years since you were built?" Percy asked. "I can't believe you remembered!" "Well, I didn't, but the other day, we were repairing the turntable at Kellsthorpe Road, and seeing Russell reminded me. You were built in 1914, weren't you?" "Yes." "So now, its 2013, not long till you're 100." "Thanks, Percy." Thomas chuffed into the sheds that night, and fell asleep, thinking, "I can't believe its been almost 100 years. Yet, I feel the same, I do the same things. Well, maybe at least since 1923, but . . ." He fell asleep thinking how'd it be like in a couple of months. The New Year passed and the railway got busier than ever. Goods arrived night and day. Passengers came and went. All the engines were busy. The Fat Controller had Diesel, 'Arry and Bert help out on goods trains, to free some steam engines to carry passengers. "I don't get it. What's so interesting about steam engines?" groaned 'Arry. "Just be glad, we've work! If not, you'd end up like most of our other brothers," Diesel replied. "The thought of it. Why can't you be a true Grim Messenger of Doom?" Bert added. "That was us!" "Not anymore." "Every day the same thing," sighed Diesel and oiled away with his load of bricks. One cold morning, Gordon was getting ready to pull the Express, but the Fireman was having difficulties lighting up the fire. "What's wrong?" asked the Driver. "I don't know," his Fireman replied. "All the ash has been cleared out. Could be this cold weather." They tried everything to light his fire, but Gordon couldn't start and it was soon time for the Express to depart. The Fat Controller came to see what was going on. "Whoa! Winston!" He screeched to a stop in front of Gordon. "Excuse my entrance. Now what's going on?" "His fire won't light and the Express leaves soon," the Fireman explained. "Then, we'll have to find another engine. Let's goooooo!" And he roared away on Winston. He found David organising the Shunting Yards. "Leave those trucks there. I want you to pull the Express." "Me? I can't, alone," David replied. Just then, Thomas puffed in. "Hullo, Sir! What's wrong?" "Gordon has certain firebox issues and cannot pull the Express," the Fat Controller explained. "Three, two, one," David whispered and winked. "Oh! Why don't you pull it with David?" "Sure!" "All right. We can do it," agreed David, and the engines set off to Tidmouth. Luckily, Norman had had to shunt extra coaches. "The people just keep comin'," said Norman. "They aren't complaing about being late, though," Norman told Thomas as they arrived. "Thank you, Norman, for shunting the train. Now, prepare, BoCo's goods." "Yes, Sir." Thomas and David were soon coupled up. As they did, they laid sand on the rails with their sand boxes to get a good start. "That way we won't slip," commented David. Then the Fat Controller told them. "Henry will be at the Steamworks to take over from there, but try your best. Never mind about being late." "Yes, Sir." the two engines replied The Guard blew his whistle, and David hooted twice loudly. "Are you ready?" "Ready!" Thomas blew his whistle and the engines set off in such a huff that the Fat Controller's hat flew off! "My hat!" The two dug their wheels into the sand. Their wheels gripped splendidly and they were off, flying down the line. They were making good time. Presently, the passed Wellsworth, where Edward was waiting. "Go it!" he cheered. The two engines felt the drag of the fifteen coaches climbing Gordon's Hill. They dropped more sand onto the rails to avoid slipping and soon reached the top. "Phew! Glad that's over," sighed Thomas. The rest of the way was flat and they steamed into the Works Station in fine style. Henry was there already, waiting. "Well, Thomas. Never reckoned that you'd lead the Express," he said. "And right on time, too." People soon boarded Duncan's train and Henry set off to Barrow-in-Furness. Thomas and David puffed into the Steamworks, almost out of breath. "Hullo, my friends!" Victor greeted. "What may we do for you?" "Just a quick check up, please," they replied. "So, Thomas. How do you feel to be 100 years old, now," Kevin asked as he brought some oil near them. "Well, I feel the same. Besides, that overhaul in 1980 made me feel like a young engine again," Thomas replied. "Are you the oldest engine on Sodor?" "No, Skarloey and Rheneas are. They were built in 1864. I wasn't built until 50 years later! Besides, Toby, and you too Dodger, will be 100. In April, I think." "April, yes," replied Dodger. "After, all I went last Christmas, I certainly do feel close to 100," Dodger chuckled. "Toby is also going to be one-hundred too, isn't he?" "Yes." replied Thomas. But that's another story. To be continued . . . Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Dodger *David *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Winston *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (non-speaking role) *Gordon (non-speaking role) *James (non-speaking role) *Annie and Clarabel (non-speaking roles) *Duck (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Delete (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Toby (mentioned) *Russell (mentioned) *Skarloey (mentioned) *Rheneas (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Ffarquhar *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Maron (mentioned) *Kellsthorpe Road (mentioned) *Henry's Forest (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes